Feeling Chased
by Opaque Opal
Summary: Based off Goodbye Zoey. And it DOES NOT follow Season 4. After hearing Chase's confession via webcam, Zoey finally has to decide whether or not she has feelings for Chase. My first CZ fanfic, so please R&R!
1. Confusion

Zoey stared in shock at the computer screen. Chase confessed his undying love for her via webcam. And the worst part was he didn't even know she had heard. Quickly, she exited the browser. Now she'd be able to think straight. Massaging her temples, she sat back on her bed. This couldn't have come at a worse time. She was over 5,00 miles away, out of the country, and a nine hour time distance! Zoey then thought of Lola and Quinn. They told her Chase had feelings for her when they came back from spring break. And she would've asked him straight out if he hadn't been making out with Rebecca. The signs had always been there, and she was too dense to realize it!

"I'm such an _idiot!" _she said out loud.

But did she love him back? Zoey reached for her necklace, but she could only feel skin underneath her blouse. She'd given it to Lola and Quinn before her parent's went to the airport. It was a shame too, because it was like her security blanket in tough situations. Zoey wasn't even sure if she wanted to back to PCA. Even though she loved her friends so much, Covington wasn't so bad. The only down-side was she had to wear a uniform. Not to mention she nearly fell asleep in all her classes from jet lag. Most kids tried to socialize with her, but it wasn't the same as PCA. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with nostalgia. She missed the open campus of PCA, with the waves of the Pacific Ocean hitting the rocks nearby. She missed Quinn's quirky science experiments and Lola's sassy attitude. Not to mention Michael's humor and Stacy's lisp. Hell, she even missed Logan's overconfidence! But the matter still remained with Chase. He'd always been such a close friend. Could they really date when they were separated by an ocean? Most long distance relationships worked. They could chat via webcam and he could call her. Even though that was a comforting thought, she realized they'd have no physical contact. When she saw couples back at PCA, they were always holding hands, hugging, and kissing. She wouldn't be able to do that with Chase if she remained in England. Unless she moved back… then she could. Zoey still wasn't sure if she liked him. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture Chase in her mind. She smiled; he had a nice grin, and bushy brown hair. Sure, he was a klutz. Not to mention he had been really rude before she left. But when she heard him confess to Logan and Michael, he said it with such passion. Plus he was a sweet guy. If he was her best friend, he could be the best _boyfriend. _

"Maybe I could take a chance with him," she said aloud, opening her eyes. After all, it had taken guts to come to a foreign country. If she came this far, surely she could take a risk with Chase. Still, she couldn't decide. She agreed with her parents to stay in England. Would they be mad if she decided to go back? It had cost so much to move here in the first place. This was the second hardest decision in her life (the first was leaving PCA). Deciding to wait until the morning to talk with her parents, she closed her eyes once more and fell asleep.


	2. Hope for the Best

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I couldn't believe I got over 150 hits in merely two days! I also am trying to make this fanfiction as realistic as possible, so it may be a while before Zoey gets to even talk or see Chase. **

* * *

Zoey woke up, realizing she had forgotten to change out of her school uniform. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 6 in the morning. So if Los Angles was 9 hours back that would make it--- 3 in the afternoon? She wasn't sure. The time zone change was really taking its toll.

"Good morning, Zo!" said her mom, walking into the room. She looked exhausted in her blue terry-cloth bathrobe.

"Hey," Zoey said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"You ready to go to school?" her mom asked kindly. Like everyone in the family, Mrs. Brooks was pretty tall, blonde, and skinny.

"Uh huh. I just need breakfast," she said, climbing out of bed.

"Your dad had to go to work early. But I got English muffins with jelly waiting in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Zoey said gratefully.

They walked together down the stairs. Their house was so huge! Before Zoey and Dustin attended PCA, they lived in a 3 bedroom ranch just within walking distance of the beach. Now, they lived in a five bedroom home that was nearly four times as big as her old house.

"Mom?" Zoey asked as she buttered her English muffin.

"What is it sweetie?"

She poured herself a mug of coffee and sat across from Zoey.

"Do you think it was wrong of me to come to England?"

Her mom paused, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I wouldn't necessarily say it was _wrong. _It must've been a difficult decision for you, I can imagine."

Zoey nodded, picking listlessly at the strings that embroidered her place mat. How could she say this to her in the most mature way possible? Wouldn't they be ticked if they realized she wanted to go back?

"You know how last night I told you guys that I was planning on staying in England?"

Her mom's eyes grew slightly wider, lowering her coffee mug.

"Have you changed your mind?" her mom asked curiously.

"Sort've," Zoey said meekly.

"Sweetie, its okay if you haven't adjusted to England yet. It'll take time."

"But I miss my friends so much! I know it sounds crazy but, do you think it's possible if I could go back?"

Her mom twiddled her thumbs, clearly trying to think of the best way to respond.

"I want you to be happy, Zoey. I really do. But you do realize how much money it cost to get here?" her mom asked.

"I know that, and I'm really sorry. But there's just this issue I wanted to resolve. And its one of those issues I can't do over the phone. I need to do it face-to-face." Zoey explained.

"But we installed that webcam for you!" her mom pointed out.

"It's not the same, Mom!" Zoey insisted.

"So once you resolve the issue, you just want to come back to England?"

"No. I want to back to PCA."

Her mother sighed, taking a bite of her English muffin. She chewed thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Well?" Zoey asked after she finally swallowed.

"I'll have to talk to your father. And we'll see what he says."

"Thanks mom!" Zoey grinned, getting up and hugging her.

"I'm not making any promises. Now hurry up and get ready. You still have school to go to."

Zoey hurried upstairs and showered quickly. Her hair was still wet, and by the time she got out of the shower, it was 6:30.

"Crap!" she muttered, blow drying it desperately.

"Zoey! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" her mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Zoey replied.

Hurrying to her closet, she pulled out another school uniform. Covington was so rich that it gave students two uniforms each. That way, it wouldn't be such a burden to wash the same uniform every single day. Even though her mom was honking the car horn by now, Zoey checked her email. She had only three: one from Lola, one from Quinn, and one from Chase. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the message.

_Hey Zoey, _

_Just wanted to say we missed you. Lola and Quinn barely smile anymore. Write back soon._

_From, Chase _

Smiling, Zoey quickly exited the email and hurried out to the car.

* * *

Eight hours later and Zoey finally came back home. Her day hadn't been so bad. She managed to sit with a few girls at lunch and her biology quiz had been easy.

"So was your day alright?" her mother asked as Zoey headed upstairs.

"Yeah mom. I'm just going to do some homework!" she lied.

Taking her cell phone out of her bag, she called Lola. The phone rang for what felt like ages.

"Hello?" Lola asked groggily.

"Hey! It's Zoey!"

"Why are you calling me so early?"

"What are you talking about? It's three in the afternoon" Zoey laughed.

"It's five in the morning here," Lola explained.

"Sorry, do you want me to call you later?"

"Nah, its okay. I'll wake up Quinn and we'll both talk."

She could hear Lola trying to wake Quinn.

"What is it?" Quinn asked on the other line.

"Zoey's on the phone!"

"ZOEY!" Quinn screamed.

"Shut up! We can't wake Stacy!" Lola was saying.

"What do you mean you can't wake up Stacy?" Zoey asked, slightly confused.

She could hear a door being shut on the other line.

"Now we can talk privately. After you left Stacy's moved in with us!" Lola told her.

"What? Where are you guys? I can't hear you that well!"

"We're in the bathroom. It has really crappy service. But it's the only way we can talk to you in private," Lola clarified.

"We miss you so much Zoey!" Quinn added.

"How have Chase and those guys been?"

"Chase is all anti-social. He barely talks anymore. Michael's been really moody lately. Even Logan doesn't seem as egotistical as he once was," Lola said.

Zoey wondered if she should tell Lola and Quinn about hearing Chase's confession. But she decided against it. He had gotten upset when he had to hear from other people that she was leaving. She didn't want to do that again.

"So how's Covington?" Lola asked.

"It's okay. I miss you guys a lot though," said Zoey.

"Us and nearly everyone at PCA!" Quinn snorted.

"Speaking of PCA, I asked my mom if maybe she could send me back--"

Before she could continue, though, she heard Lola and Quinn screaming at the top of their lungs. She could picture them jumping up and down, hugging each other.

"What'd they say? What'd they say?" they chanted.

"I don't know. My parents were going to talk about it."

Suddenly, she heard the front door slam downstairs.

"Honey! Zoey! I'm home!" called a masculine voice. Zoey brightened up, realizing it was her dad.

"In fact, I think they're gonna talk about it right now. I'll call you guys back as soon as I get the news!"

"We'll keep our fingers crossed!" Quinn vowed.

"Alright, talk to you later," Zoey said.

"Bye!" Lola and Quinn said in unison. Snapping her phone shut, Zoey hurried downstairs, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.


	3. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

IMPORTANT: I'VE DECIDED THAT ZOEY IS IN HER JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL!

**A/N: Once again,** **thanks for all the positive feedback! ). Sadly, I have some bad news regarding the show. I was reading the TV Guide magazine and the series finale of Zoey 101 will be in February. So, I'm determined to finish this fanfiction with predictions of the new episode! And since the show is geared toward preteens, its very predictable :)**

* * *

"Dad!" Zoey exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. 

"Hey kiddo!" Mr. Brooks replied, hugging her back, "Do you like Covington so far?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about that," Zoey said shyly. He gave her a quizzical look as she shuffled her feet.

"I think I want to go back to PCA," she confessed, waiting for him to blow up.

"How come?" Mr. Brooks asked, immediately concerned.

"I dunno. I mean, Covington is a really nice school. But PCA feels more like home."

"It's normal to feel out of place here, Zo. Just give England a chance. It'll grow on you before you know it," he assured, ruffling her hair.

"C'mon Dad! I really want to back!" Zoey pouted, slouching slightly.

"Fine, I'll let you go back."

Zoey squealed and clapped her hands, giving him a back-breaking hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she said gratefully.

"But on one condition."

She gulped, stepping away from her father. She knew that when he said "but", the words after were never good.

"You have to earn half the money."

Zoey mumbled the numbers to herself, trying to do the mental math. It took her a bit to convert the English pound to the American dollar, but she eventually got it.

"That's $1000 dollars!"

"Yes, and until you earn that money, you can't go back to PCA."

Zoey exhaled, finally accepting defeat. She calmly walked out of the room. As soon as she reached the staircase, she thundered up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Throwing herself on the bed, she began to sob into her pillow. How the hell was she supposed to earn $1000? _Get a job_ said a voice inside her head. Sure, that was the most practical choice. But it would take ages to earn $1000! She was about to loose all hope when a picture of her friends popped in her mind. They would tell her not to give up. So what if she had to earn a bunch of money? She had to do it for them! Quickly, she picked up her phone and speed-dialed Lola.

"Hey, what's up?" Lola asked, picking up.

"I can come back to PCA!"

She could hear Lola screaming so loud in the backround.

"Wait until I tell everyone!" she squealed.

"Lola, listen! But there's a catch to it."

Lola stopped screaming.

"What do you mean?" she asked with concern.

"I have to pay for half the ticket. Mom and Dad are paying half. I need to pay for the other half."

"How are you supposed to do that?" Lola asked in disbelief.

"Get a job? What other choice do I have?"

"Well, at least you can come back. I'll let Quinn know."

Zoey nodded and they both hung up. Then, she logged online to a job search engine. If she wanted to go back to PCA, she might as well start now. In the back of her mind though, she felt the situation utterly hopeless. The chance of her earning $1000 before next year was slim to none.

* * *

**A/N: POV (Point of View) CHANGE! It's now going from Zoey to Logan. I'm also going to assume right now that it's 4 pm California time, which would make it Midnight/1 am England time. Believe me, its pretty annoying figuring out the time zone change. So I'm going to apoligize now if my time zone measurements aren't exact. **

Logan was sitting in his dorm, posing in front of a mirror. He flexed his muscles, admring how they'd tense up.

"I am _so _hot!" Logan exclaimed, slicking back his hair. Suddenly, the door opened. Chase walked in, sulking pathetically.

"Hi Logan," he said listlessly. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his Sushi Rox uniform. He'd be starting his shift in about an hour.

"How did Gretchen take the boot?" Logan asked. Gretchen was the girl Chase had been using to replace Zoey. Even though she looked like Zoey, she didn't act like her. she was a gross pessimist while Zoey was refined and optimistic.

"Eh, she just kind of gave me a look and started picking at a scab," Chase shrugged. Logan shuddered, continuing to flex in front of the mirror. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" said a male's voice. Both boys realized it was Michael, their other roomate.

"Why does he always forget his dorm key?" Logan muttered, getting up to open the door. Chase looked stone faced for a second and then shook his head. Logan uncharacteristically understood how Chase was bothered. Zoey always used to forget her dorm key. She decorated it and put it on chain. But Logan's comment wasn't the only depressing thing. Chase loved Zoey with a dying passion. However, he never had the guts to tell her before she left. And every time he mustered up the courage, something would always get in the way.

"Dude, you know it was unlocked," Logan pointed out as he opened the door.

"But it's important. Lola and Quinn are coming here in a few minutes."

"Why?" Chase wondered.

"They said they had to tell us something important," Michael said.

"Probably that some mascara is thirty percent off," Logan scoffed.

As soon as spoke, there was another knock at the door. Michael opened it. Lola and Quinn stood before him, arms crossed across their A-cup chests.

"We heard what you said," Lola growled.

"Maybe for your birthday I can make you some mascara," Quinn said icily.

"He didn't mean that," Chase said, giving his roomate a glare.

"What is it you guys wanted to tell us?" Michael asked, inviting them in.

"I just got off the phone with Zoey. She said she's trying to come back from PCA," Lola said.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked, immediatley brightening up.

"No way!" Michael and Quinn cheered.

"Finally, she can make-out with me!" Logan grinned.

"You're just sick," Chase said, shaking his head.

"I was kidding!" Logan insisted, throwing up his hands.

Lola glared at him, " Even if you were, she wouldn't make-out with you anyway!"

"When's she coming back?" Chase asked casually

"That's the whole problem. She has to pay for half the ticket." Lola said.

"It wouldn't come to too much, would it?" Michael asked.

"She has to pay $1000," Lola said sadly.

"That's ridiculous! How the heck is she supposed to pay that amount of money before senior year?" Quinn shrieked.

"Well, maybe we could raise some money to help her out," Michael suggested.

"Great idea! Why don't we go to Sushi Rox and think of a plan?" Lola said.

"I have to work. How about we hang in the lounge after my shift?" Chase asked.

"Sound's like a plan to me!" Quinn exclaimed, getting ready to leave, "I'll bring Mark with us." Mark was her boyfriend of two years. He'd be willing to hang out even if he wasn't as close to Zoey.

They all left the room except for Logan and Lola

"You coming Logan?" Lola asked.

"Nah. I'll catch up with you guys later," Logan said.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, leaving the room.

As soon as she shut the door, Logan whipped out his Razor phone. He knew for a way to get Zoey back to PCA. Punching the keypad, he waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" asked a masculine voice.

"Dad? It's Logan. I need to ask you something."

"Of course! What do you want?"

"Do you think I could borrow $1000?" Logan pleaded.

"Why would you need that amount of money?"

"Its for Zoey Brooks. She transfered to Covington Prep School in England and now she wants to come back. But she doesn't have the money to transfer back to PCA. So I was wondering if I could pay for her ticket?"

"Why, that's awful nice of you! Of course I'll let you pay for her ticket!" his father said.

"Oh thank God! You're the best!"

And before his dad could protest, he hung up.


	4. Tension and Testosterone

**A/N: I never expected Feeling Chased to become so popular! Since today, January 19th, I've gotten 1156 hits, 15 alerts, 7 favorites, and 20 reviews! So this chapter is dedicated to all my fans! Without you, this wouldn't have been possible. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

After Chase's shift, the group hung out in the lounge. Lola casually watched the guys play pool while Quinn sat on Mark's lap. 

"So what should we do to get Zoey back to PCA?" Michael asked as he was ready to shoot.

"How about a carwash?" Chase suggested.

"PCA students aren't allowed to own a car on campus. It says so in the Code of Conduct," Mark pointed out.

"Or maybe we could have a science fair!" Quinn grinned.

"Or a beauty pageant," Logan smirked.

"No way. Last time that screwed up our friendships," Lola stated.

They nodded. Not long ago, Logan had set up a beauty pageant to look good on his college application. As the competition heated, Zoey and Lola got so ticked at each other they had wrestled in a mud pit.

"And then you got dragged in the mud pit with them," Michael laughed, pointing at Logan.

"All of your ideas are crap," Logan said simply.

"Oh, and what brilliant idea have you come up with?" Lola snapped.

"I talked to my dad on the phone. He said he'll pay the $1000 dollars for Zoey's ticket."

"You're kidding, right?" Chase said simply.

"No. In fact, I'll call him again so I can prove to you that I wasn't lying!"

Logan took out his phone, calling his dad once more.

"What is it now, Logan?" his dad asked.

"My friends don't believe that you're paying for half of Zoey's ticket back to PCA," Logan said, glaring at them.

"Well I can assure them that I will be paying the cost of the ticket. Do you have her new number so I can notify her parents?"

"Yeah. It's 555-0101. Just make sure you dial 4 first since it's an international number. " Logan said.

"Thanks."

And the line clicked, signaling that Mr. Reese had hung up.

"You did it, Reese!" Michael said, high-fiving him. Lola and Quinn each hugged him in turn.

"Let's go to Sushi Rox to celebrate!" Lola suggested.

"ALRIGHT!" everyone cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to tie my shoe," Chase said, squatting down to relace his Converse. He looked quickly up at Logan, raising his eyebrow and winking.

"Oh right! And while Chase is at it, I gotta take a whiz," Logan said, catching on.

"Ew!" Quinn said, recoiling.

"Yeah. Did we ever tell you he has a urinating problem?" Michael joked.

"You serious?" Lola laughed.

"No! That's not true!" Logan insisted, getting flustered.

"Then why are you blushing?" Quinn teased.

"Let's just go to Sushi Rox," Mark said, stepping into the conversation.

"See ya in a few!" Logan said, nodding in acknowledgment. As soon as they left the room, Chase sprung up from the floor.

"You're dad's really paying for the ticket?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Of course. Anything for my best friend!" Logan assured.

Chase smiled and embraced Logan, lifting him off the ground

"THANK YOU MAN!" he cheered. Then he paused, dropping him, "Wait, this isn't a scam to getting Zoey to make out with you, is it?"

Logan shuffled his feet, looking sheepish.

"Maybe?" he said faintly.

"I can't believe you man! You know how much I like her!" Chase hissed, punching him on the arm.

"How the hell did you know I wanted to kiss Zoey?" Logan asked, dumbfounded.

"Because of the innumerable times you've said it. And Michael told me you suggested it to Zoey before she left."

"I only want one little kiss! After that she's all yours! I swear on the Holy Bible!" Logan declared.

"You barely even read the Bible!" Chase scoffed.

"Well, do you?" Logan challenged.

"No," Chase admitted,

"Just let Zoey kiss me once. Because you wouldn't want me to call my dad back?" Logan said slyly, reaching for his phone. Chase looked fearful and pissed off as Logan began to dial.

"I'm not letting Zoey kiss you!" Chase said.

"It's ringing!" Logan teased in a sing-song voice.

"Fine! But one little kiss on the cheek! No making out," Chase said, giving in at last.

"Excellent," Logan said, shutting the phone before his dad could pick up.

"I can't believe you'd sink this low. You're not supposed to take advantage of your friends like this," Chase muttered as they began to walk to Sushi Rox.

"Believe me dude. I didn't do this just do this to get Zoey to kiss you. I know how much you truly care about her," Logan assured.

"Then why are you blackmailing me?" Chase asked.

"I figured even if I did this out of the goodness of my heart, something should be given to me in return."

"That's not the point of giving Logan! Sometimes you have to do things without expecting a payment!" Chase said loudly. He began to stomp off in the opposite direction.

"Dude, Sushi Rox is the other way!" Logan pointed out.

"I need some time to cool off," Chase hollered, not looking back.

Logan stared at his retreating back in disbelief. _What's his problem? _Logan thought bitterly. Suddenly, Logan felt like people who have an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. _He should be grateful that you're getting Zoey back to PCA! _the devil was saying.

_But Chase is one of your best friends! Why would you take advantage of him? _the angel asked innocently. Logan weighed his options. Zoey and Chase were both great friends to him. But did he really want to loose the guy he had known longer just because he wanted a kiss from Zoey? Logan scratched his head in confusion. He'd think about this later. Right now all he wanted to do was relax and eat some sushi.

* * *

**A/N: I know I made Logan such an ass in this chapter. But he's always such a jerk on the show, so it wouldn't do honor to the character if I made him all goody-two-shoes. Will he and Chase ever make up? And when will Zoey come back to PCA? These and other questions will be answered in other chapters to come! So please keep on reviewing! **


	5. Scheming and Sushi

**A/N: I am going to kick myself in the shins. After looking Zoey 101 up on Wikipedia, it gave some spoilers for future episodes. SO DO NOT GO THERE IF YOU WANT SPOILERS! I also won't be basing my episodes on the spoilers I found out. According to Wikipedia, they're ending the show approximately May 18, 2008! Dammit, why did Jamie-Lynn have to do it? Ah well. On with the chapter! **

* * *

Logan walked into Sushi Rox. It was the most popular on-campus restaurant. Japanese music played on the backround and there were several photos of Mt. Fuji around the room.

"Logan! Over here!" Michael called, motioning his friend to a table. Lola was trying unsuccessfully to use chopsticks while Mark popped California Rolls into Quinn's mouth lovingly.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" a waitress asked, approaching the table.

"I'll have the Shrimp Tempura and a Coke," Michael said.

"Just the Seaweed Salad and an Avocado Roll for me," Logan said, "Oh! And I'd like a Dr. Pepper too!" he called after her.

"Why can't they use forks for God's sake?" Lola mumbled to know one in particular, throwing down the chopsticks in distaste.

"Just eat your sushi with your fingers," Logan snapped as the waitress returned, setting down Michael and Logan's dinners.

"Its really not that hard. Watch!" Michael said, grabbing the chopsticks. He carefully picked up his tempura. But before he could eat it, it fell to the plate.

"I've got this," Michael assured as Lola fought hard not to crack up. After ten attempts, his still hadn't done it.

"One more time!" Michael said, holding up a finger. But just as he did so, the tempura fell to his plate again.

"Damn!" Michael curse as Lola and Quinn burst into hysterics. Lola gasped for air as she pounded her bangled wrists on the table.

"I'm good now," Quinn said shakily, motioning for Mark to give her a sushi roll.

"Hey, where's Chase?" Mark asked, holding the piece near his girlfriend's mouth. Quinn chirped like a baby bird and he half-heartedly put it in your mouth.

"Now it's your turn, baby!" Quinn said happily, miming for her boyfriend to open his mouth. He smiled as she placed it delicately on his tongue.

"He didn't want to come," Logan shrugged.

"How come?" Michael asked, his mouth full of shrimp.

"I don't know," Logan shrugged, digging into his salad to keep from talking.

"Maybe he just can't deal with the fact that Zoey's coming back," Lola offered, sipping her water.

"Well, my dad's paying for her ticket! So I don't see why he has to be so ungrateful about it!"

"You wouldn't have happened to blackmail him by any chance?" Michael asked innocently. Logan shot him a furious glance, feeling tempted to shove a chopstick up his nose.

"Why would you do that, Logan?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lola chimed in, looking interested.

Logan crumbled under their boring eyes.

"Look! I told him if my dad was paying for Zoey's ticket she'd have to kiss me!" Logan confessed, preparing for the worse.

"DUDE!" Michael cried in disbelief.

"YOU ASS WIPE!" Lola and Quinn screamed. Mark fiddled with his napkin, wanting to stay out of the argument.

"I couldn't help it! You know how hot Zoey is!" Logan said, trying to justify his actions.

"That may be true. But everyone knows how much Chase loves Zoey. So you're just going to make him feel even worse?" Quinn asked in disbelief. Logan's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He slumped back in his chair, looking defeated.

"I've had it with this. I'm going back to the dorm. You coming, Quinn?" Lola asked, leaving the table. She glanced over at Mark.

"Do you want to leave?" Quinn asked, stroking his hand.

"If it makes you happy," he said, lacking any emotion. She smiled, heading out of the restaurant with Lola. As soon as they left, Logan smacked his head on the table. Surprisingly, it was soft—and slick. _God! Did someone sneeze here? _Logan thought bitterly.

"Um, dude?" Michael asked tentatively, on the verge of laughing.

"What?" Logan grumbled.

"You landed in your Seaweed Salad," Michael pointed out.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Logan said loudly, springing up immediately. Tears rolled down Michael's cheeks as Logan scrubbed his forehead with the leftover napkins.

* * *

"What are we doing now?" Quinn asked as soon as she and Lola entered the dorm. Stacy was snoring loudly, clutching something long and white.

"Calling Zoey," Lola whispered. She was about to reach for her cell phone when she noticed Stacy's sleeping companion.

"Quinn! Look! She's holding a life-size Q-tip!" Lola giggled.

"I guess it's her replacement for a teddy bear," Quinn said in awe.

She also grabbed her cell phone and ran into the bathroom with Lola.

"Wait, why are you bringing your phone?" Lola asked Quinn as she dialed Zoey's number.

"It's a reminder. Maybe I'll get Stacy a Build-A-Bear thing for her birthday," Quinn explained.

"Well, with Zoey coming back, you won't have to! She won't be our roommate anymore!"

"Hello?" asked a voice from Lola's mouthpiece.

"Zoey! Hey! We've got great news!" Lola said, putting it on speaker.

"What?"

"Logan called up his dad and he's going to pay for your ticket!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" Zoey said.

"Not so awesome," Lola clarified.

"Why do you sound so glum? You were practically begging me not to leave in the first place and now you don't want me to come back?" Zoey asked.

"No! It's not that. Logan said that once you get here, you have to kiss him."

"_Where?_" Zoey asked.

"He didn't tell us that. But knowing Logan it'll probably be a make-out fest." Lola said, shuddering at the thought.

"I don't want to though!" Zoey whined.

"There's nothing you can do! You've got to! Or otherwise you'll be stuck in England forever!" Quinn said. There was silence on the other line.

"Don't tell me you'd rather be away from us than give Logan a smooch!" Lola screeched.

"No! I wasn't going to say that! But I was thinking, maybe someone ELSE could kiss Logan for me."

"Who do we know that would possibly want to make out with Logan?" Quinn asked in exasperation. Suddenly, Lola caught Quinn's eye.

"We could have Stacy do it! And in exchange, she has to leave our dorm forever!"

"But Logan hates Stacy!" Quinn pointed out.

"Look, I've got to go. But I'll let my parents know about the situation." Zoey said.

"Just don't include the kissing thing," Lola warned.

"I wasn't going to tell them that! How dumb do I look?" Zoey laughed.

"Well, we can't see you now. But you're not dumb Zoey," Quinn assured.

"See you guys later!" Zoey said brightly.

"Bye!" Lola and Quinn said in unison.

With that said, the girls hung up.

"Do you think Logan will really be that desperate to make-out with Stacy?" Quinn asked as they changed into their pajamas.

"You never know, now do you?" Lola smirked.


	6. Quinn's Idea

**A/N: Yes, I know there have been three new episodes of Zoey 101 since I last updated. ****BUT I WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING THE TV EPISODES IN MY FANFICTION!!!! ****All I can say is Zoey's parents must have serious cash if they can do two flights to England, have Zoey transfer to a prep school there and back. Also, she should've just saved the trouble and called everyone saying she was coming back so Chase wouldn't move! By the way, I didn't know that Covington Prep was a boarding school… but too late to change my mistake now. On with the chapter!**

Zoey awoke to the phone ringing downstairs.

"Hello?" her mom asked, picking it up. Zoey crawled out of bed and hurried down the staircase. Maybe Mr. Reese was calling to establish her travel plans. Her mother spotted her and held up a finger, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded and tried to eavesdrop as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

"This is very generous of you Mr. Reese," Mrs. Brooks was saying, "Are you sure it won't be a trouble?"

Zoey felt milk dribble down her chin as she waited for Mr. Reese's response. Sadly, it wasn't on speaker phone so she couldn't hear anything.

"Alright. I'll let her know right now. Thanks again!" Her mom hung up the phone and sat across from Zoey.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Reese. Apparently you go to school with his son Logan."

"Yeah. He was in a few of my classes," Zoey said, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"And he just made a generous offer to pay for a plane ticket back to LA. This means you'd be going back to PCA and staying there."

"Really? That's totally awesome!" Zoey said happily.

"I'll admit he was generous. But I he told me how your friends had called him asking for money."

"I didn't ask for money!" Zoey said honestly.

"Then why did they call him?" Mrs. Brooks asked.

"Knowing them they all tried to think of ways to get me back. But since Logan is so rich he probably figured it'd be best to call his dad."

"Logan is rich?" Mrs. Brooks asked, cocking her eyebrows.

"Mom. This is Logan Reese we're talking about. He gets an allowance of $15,000 a month!"

"Are you positive you want to go back to PCA? Because there'll be no more flip-flopping," Mrs. Brooks said.

"I've never been more positive. I want to go back."

"Well, Mr. Reese said that your flight will be in two days. So you better start packing now."

"That won't be a problem. I haven't even finished unpacking!" Zoey laughed.

"Alright. I'll call the school today and try and figure out your transcripts to go back."

"Sounds good to me!" Zoey exclaimed brightly, putting her bowl in the sink. She hurried back upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

**A/N: POV Change!**

Meanwhile, back at PCA, the gang was sitting on bean bags in the boy's dorm.

"So did your dad call Zoey's parents yet?" Michael asked.

"Yup. She's coming back in two days," Logan said confidentially.

"Which is great despite the fact her lips have to make contact with your skin," Chase grumbled.

"Hey. At least we got her back!" Logan pointed out.

"Why don't we stop arguing and try and throw a welcome back party for Zoey?" Quinn suggested.

"That would be great! But who would we invite?" Lola asked.

"Why don't we keep it on the down low? How about it's just us and we'll hold it in your dorm?" Chase offered.

"No!" Quinn said.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because then Stacy would have to be at the party too! And she won't leave us alone!" Quinn pointed out.

"And you might try to find our bra drawer!" Lola exclaimed.

"Why the hell would we want your bras?" Chase asked.

Logan, however, had an eager glint in his eye.

"SICKO!" Lola screamed, throwing a dirty sock at him.

"Hey! You were the one who suggested it!" Logan shot back.

Suddenly, Quinn smiled and jumped up from the beanbag.

"Come with me now!" she ordered, pulling Lola's bony wrist up the door.

"No! That'll require me to move!" Lola whined.

"We're coming with you!" Logan called out.

"NO!" Quinn shouted.

She and Lola took off down the dorm. They could hear the guys' footsteps thunder behind them.

"Hurry up, dammit!" Quinn shouted at Lola.

"I can't run in flip-flops!" Lola explained.

She rolled her eyes and ran faster, heedless to Lola's whining.

"Where are we going?" Lola asked over the guys' shouts for them to stop.

"Back to the dorm!" Quinn hollered.

At long last, they reached room 101: the exact same dorm they had since freshman year. Well, technically sophomore year. Lola only moved in after Dana went to some other European boarding school and Quinn moved in once Nicole went to an all-girls school. Now the last original dorm member was all the way in England. And out of all the people who could've replaced Zoey it had to be Stacy: a girl with extremely bad overbite and a lisp to match.

"Hurry!" Lola urged as Quinn hurried to unlock the door.

"There they are!" Chase said loudly from the other end of the hallway. Both girls let out ear-splitting screams as the lock finally clicked open.

"GO!" Quinn commanded, shoving Lola into the room. She quickly followed, locking the door behind them. Within seconds, they could hear fists smacking the door.

"Hey! Open up!" Michael said dejectedly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lola asked in disbelief. She was heaved on all fours, coughing like a cat with a fur ball in its throat.

"You act like you've never ran before," Quinn chuckled.

"This had better be good," Lola grumbled as she sat on Stacy's vacant bed.

Quinn sat beside her, making sure that the guys wouldn't be able to hear them.

"At Zoey's party, we can play spin-the-bottle. Logan will be blindfolded and we can get Stacy to kiss him!"

"Ew! That's revolting!" Lola shrieked, wrinkling her face like a pug.

"No! We'll make a bet with Stacy; she has to leave our dorm if we can arrange her to kiss Logan--"

"But then Logan will think it's Zoey and then he'll think he kissed Zoey when it was really Stacy!" Lola exclaimed, cutting Quinn off.

"Exactly."

"I love the way you think, girl!" Lola smiled, hugging Quinn.

"You want a smoothie?" Quinn asked.

"Sure!"

As they opened the door, the trio of guys fell on top of them. Apparently they had tried to eavesdrop by pressing their ears to the hard wood.

"Oof!" Michael cried as he and Chase collapsed onto Quinn.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lola hollered, trying to throw Logan off of her.

"Okay! Chill!" Logan cried, scrambling to his feet. He didn't want Dean Rivers or Coco to assume the worse had happened when they had lain on top of each other.

"What were you girls talking about, anyways?" Chase asked.

"We changed our mind. We'd be happy to host the Welcome-Back Party here!" Lola explained.

"Alright. Cool with me!" Michael said good-naturedly.

"Well, we're going to go get smoothies if you want to join us," Quinn said.

"Ooh, I hope they have mango-raspberry!" Chase prayed.

And with that, the gang took off to PCA's courtyard.


	7. Her Bark Is Worse Than Her Over Bite

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since I've had an update. I had MAJOR writer's block as well as a busy schedule. And I haven't gotten many reviews for the last chapter as I would've liked, considering this is a pretty popular story. Ah well. However, there's only going to be one more chapter after this. **

**FOR EVERYONE'S CONVENIENCE, I'M JUST GONNA FAST FORWARD TO THE PARTY!**

* * *

Lola, Quinn, and Stacy were preparing their dorm room for the party when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Quinn called.

"I don't have a key!" a snobbish sounding voice replied.

"IT'S ZOEY!" Lola squealed.

Tripping over all the scattered clothes, she wrenched open the door.

"Oh my God!" Zoey cried as Lola practically tackled her in eagerness.

"We missed you!" Quinn added as she and Stacy joined the bear hug.

"How was your flight?" Lola asked.

"Awful. We had _so _much turbulence I felt like I was going to hurl!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I still can't believe that finally I'll be able to kiss Logan Reese!" Stacy trilled, completely changing the subject.

"Keep in mind he can't see you. We're blind folding him," Lola reminded her.

"Right," Stacy said, looking dejected. "But can you guys at least help me with something to wear?"

"TOTALLY!" Zoey and Lola shrieked. Quinn just shook her head. She didn't care too much about fashion, but she was getting better.

"How about I just put your bags in the closet?" Quinn volunteered.

"Sure!" Zoey muttered, applying mascara daintily to Stacy's eyelashes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Stacy looked like a totally different person. A cute yellow sweater elongated her waist and a laced cami underneath lessened the cleavage. In addition, she was wearing jean shorts and yellow-flip flops.

"You look awesome!" Quinn admired.

"Thanks," Stacy said bashfully, blushing furiously. By this point, everyone else had been ready. They were going to wait to order sushi when the guys arrived. Within minutes, another knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it. Zoey, go hide in the bathroom. We need to give you a grand entrance!" Lola cried dramatically, attempting to shove her friend in the bathroom.

"No! I want to see them!" Zoey protested, shoving back equally hard.

"I'll get it then," Quinn said, rolling her eyes at the immaturity of her roommates. Chase, Mark, Michael, and Logan stood in the doorway, grinning happily.

"Hey Quinn! Where's Zoey?" Chase asked.

"ZOEY!" Michael cheered, storming into the room. He hugged Zoey so hard that he picked her up in the air and started to swing her around.

"Michael! Put me down!" Zoey protested as her ankle nearly connected with a pink lampshade.

"Right, sorry," Michael apologized, collecting himself.

"Hey sexy," Logan teased, puckering his lips to Zoey. As much as she'd love to slug him in the face, she decided not too. After all, if their plan was going to work she had to be all over him. Which was exactly why the situation was so repulsive.

"Hey," Zoey said uneasily, faking a smile.

"What's up?" Mark added, neither looking happy angry.

"Not to much," she said. Finally she saw Chase. Just seeing him made her feel shaky and weak all over. His curly dark brown hair was arranged messily on his head and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Hey," she grinned.

"Aw, Zo!"

He gave her a nice hug, pulling her in close. She responded, faintly smelling Axe on his chest. At least it wasn't too overpowering and nasty smelling.

"I'm really sorry I didn't come and say good-bye. But I'm glad you're back," he said, scrunching his eyes up to prevent tears from escaping.

"Me too, Chase," Zoey said sincerely. They held the hug longer than necessary, causing everyone else to exchange awkward looks.

"So, ready to order sushi?" Stacy piped up.

"Right!" Chase said, slowly breaking his hug from Zoey. They all settled in beanbag chairs, passing around the take-out menu.

"There's a special on Shrimp Tempura tonight! Buy one and get one free!" Michael observed.

"Yeah but that's only if you get 34 pieces of Spicy Tuna Rolls," Logan pointed out.

"Oh let's just call it in!" Lola grumbled, whipping out her cell phone. As she made the order, everyone began to hound Zoey with questions.

"How was England?" Chase asked.

"Did you have tea with the Queen?" Stacy wondered.

"Or better yet did you go up to those guys in big fuzzy hats and make faces at them?" Michael joked.

"It was good but I didn't do any of those things. I was barely there for a week!" Zoey laughed.

"What made you decide to come back?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, what did? I thought Covington was a really great school," Mark added.

Zoey looked around, trying to phrase it right. The guys didn't know how she accidentally listened to the Webcam confession. And she didn't want to embarrass Chase in front of everyone after their friendship was recovering from the misunderstanding.

"Because once I was away from you guys, I realized how much you all meant to me," Zoey said half-truthfully.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone cooed.

"Group hug!" Lola cried, adding zest to the situation.

"Alright! Now it's down time for business!" Logan snapped.

"Logan! You spoiled our completely sappy moment that normally would cue a pre-recorded noise of happiness!" Quinn grumbled.

"You mean like prerecorded clapping? God, I hate that too!" Zoey said in disgust.

"That's not the point!" Logan growled. "The point is Zoey's back. And I agreed to pay for her ticket if she kissed me."

Zoey could see Chase tense up, glaring at his roommate with intense hate.

"Sure. But to make it more romantic, I'm going to need a blindfold," Zoey said, trying to sound as sexy as possible. Stacy was practically panting as Lola swiftly tied a scarf over Logan's eyes. The plan was for Zoey to do the talking while Stacy did all the physical parts of the situation.

"Hush baby. Don't say a word. I'm going to buy you a mocking bird," Zoey moaned as Stacy put her finger on Logan's lips. Everyone else was choking back laughter. Logan, completely oblivious to what was going on, smiled slightly.

"I love it when you talk poetically to me! But my dad already bought me one last summer for 500 bucks!" Logan said.

"Now!" Zoey whispered.

Nodding eagerly, Stacy placed her hand on Logan's cheek and kissed him on the lips. He eagerly responded, easing his tongue slowly into Stacy's mouth. However, Stacy clearly didn't know how to kiss. For at that moment, she bit Logan's tongue. Whether it was accidentaly or purposely, no one could tell.

"AHHH!" Logan cried, pushing away from Stacy.

"God! You're so disgusting Logan!" Zoey shrieked. She quickly shoved Stacy to the far side of the room. She HAD to make this work without Logan discovering the truth! Once the coast was clear, she ripped the blindfold off of Logan.

"OO IT EE!" Logan cried, pointing at his tongue. It had a deep gash in it and was hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

"Sorry!" Zoey said playfully.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Mark chimed, grabbing Logan's arm.

"Me too," Stacy swooned, leading him out of the room. As soon as the trio was gone, everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! Logan's going to be so pissed when he realizes he was making out with Stacy!" Michael chortled.

"But he WON'T find out or else Zoey will have to kiss him for real!" Quinn threatened, her glasses flashing dangerously.

"Right. But still, that was really funny," Chase giggled. Zoey smiled. She was back at PCA, she didn't have to kiss Logan, Stacy was out of their dorm, and best of all, she was with everyone again. Her mind was reeling though. For tonight, she would finally have to admit to Chase why she really came back.


	8. All Caught Up

**A/N: It's my final chapter for Feeling Chased. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for making this story as popular as it is (26 alerts, 13 favorites, 34 reviews, and 4323 hits!) However, as happy as I am to end this story I'm a little sad that not many people have reviewed on the last few updates. Ah well, there's no use crying over spilt milk. On with the final chapter!**

Half an hour later, the sushi had finally arrived. Mark, Stacy, and Logan hadn't been back from the infirmary, but they were having too much fun to care. It was just like the old days before Zoey even moved to England. Michael was joking, Lola was whining about something, and Quinn was experimenting with someone no one in their right minds would do.

* * *

It was getting close to eight o'clock as the party slowly started to die down.

Lola and Quinn were snoring on beanbags and Michael went to the bathroom, doing his business. Zoey stared at Chase, relieved that they were finally alone.

"Do you want to take a walk?" she asked.

"Sure," he said simply. Quietly exiting the room, they walked until they were on the outdoor campus. A light breeze ruffled the palm tree's leaves and the crescent moon shined brightly on the courtyard. Several benches sat across from a beautiful fountain. The water from it bubbled as it cascaded down into the pool, where the bottom was covered with loose change. They sat down on the bench together, talking animatedly for several minutes. It wasn't much, just catching up with each other.

"Was England really that bad?" Chase finally asked.

"Not really, but I wanted to come back. But it's not only because I missed you guys," Zoey said.

"Why else would you come back?" Chase wondered, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. Zoey took a deep breath. It was better to get it out now or never.

"Well, I accidentally overheard you, Michael and Logan talking on your Webcam."

"We didn't say anything really perverted, did we?"

"No. But I wanted to talk to you about it in person," Zoey said, "The truth is, I heard you confess that you loved me."

Chase got bug-eyed and looked like he had been hit over the head with a mallet.

"What?" he sputtered.

"I head that you loved me," Zoey repeated, "I heard everything."

"Oh my God!" panicked Chase. He grabbed his afro, tugging at it anxiously. Zoey could clearly make out how red his face turned before he buried his face in his knees.

"Chase?" Zoey asked.

"I can't believe you found out! You weren't supposed to know!" Chase said anxiously, standing up and looking at her in disbelief.

"Chase! Calm down!" Zoey commanded, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"It's not the end of the world!" Zoey insisted, "Okay, maybe for you it is," she added hastily as he looked like he was going to have a seizure, "but for me this is just the beginning." He looked mesmerized as she took his shaking hands in hers.

"You mean--"

"Yes. I feel the same way about you," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Zoey smiled.

Chase grinned, brushing the hair away from her neck. Slowly, their lips made contact. It was the sweetest moment Zoey had ever experienced. It felt like a jolt of excitement was spreading throughout her body. Growing bolder, she slowly eased her tongue into his mouth. Chase responded with great eagerness, his tongue exploring the inner caverns of her mouth. They continued this almost PG-13 like kiss for quite sometime, oblivious of their surroundings. All that mattered was that it was just the two of them. And no one else.

"Will you go out with me?" Chase asked as they came up for air.

"Did you need to ask?" Zoey purred.

Taking that as a yes, they kissed again. For a while Zoey felt like she was being chased by love. But now it finally slowed down and allowed her to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: I REALLY want reviews on this chapter. Sorry its short. But if I have enough time I'll write another Zoey 101 fanfic. Make sure you watch "Chasing Zoey", its the new TV movie that focuses on Zoey's prom. They better kiss in that episode or I'm gonna snap. Ah well, its going to be May 2nd at 8 I think... so make sure you watch it AND review! **


End file.
